Kakashi's Lemony Christmas
by sakura-no-yuki
Summary: Sort of sequel to Friends? fanfic written for Xmas! Enjoy the lemon! Kakashi x OC


Yukii: Yes another lemonnnnie with Kakashi.It's kinda a sequel to "Friends?" but meh you don't have to read it cause i think the Kakashi's character's a bit diff from this... ANYWAY.

Kakashi: Stop rambling. I wanna get to da action!

Yukii: Perv.

Kakashi: What?! I'm the perv? you're the one who drools when you see me and write pervy lemon stories about me.

Yukii: So? Your point? It's Christmas!... Merry Christmas readers!

Kakashi: ... Please review ... and as always Yukii does not own Naruto... or basically any Anime/Manga titles out there.

* * *

It was another long day with Team Seven. Kakashi was desperate to go home especially if it's a day spent doing a D-rank mission ridding weeds. It's Christmas... there shouldn't even be any living plant alive during winter! 

"Hurry up Naruto! We've all finished our part of the garden… how can you take so long?!"

"But Kakashi-sensei… it's difficult to tell weeds and herbs apart…"

_For fuck's sakes…_

"-sigh- Sakura can you teach him please?"

The frustrated Kakashi walked away to a nearby tree and sat on the branches above opening his favourite orange book.

Sakura shuffled over and crouched down to the confused Naruto. She whispered in a low tone making sure Kakashi couldn't hear with his freaky hearing.

"Come on get a grip of yourself Naruto! Kakashi-sensei seems really impatient today and like he really wants to go home."

"Why is that?"

The usually uncaring Sasuke was listening in on their conversation and decided to crouch and join them. He surprised them with his direct boldness.

"God Naruto you idiot. He wants to go home and fuck his girlfriend or "spend time with her". It is Christmasn. A man is either frustrated over money or women."

Sakura was bright red at this point and Naruto was in shock. Like a robot he ripped out the weeds at high speed trying to rid the picture of his own sensei screwing his girlfriend, Emiri.

Kakashi was looking at the already-sunsetting sky waiting for time to go by quickly.

_It's 2 pm now… come on hurry up Naruto!_

Naruto came out with a monotone voice to address Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei. The job is complete."

"FINALLY! Right guys go home!"

And he vanished into smoke. He went at lightening speed to the Hokage's office to report his mission and zipped to his apartment. He was outside the door and he masked his presence.

He quietly opened the door and silently approached their bedroom and carefully opened the door. Yes Kakashi was a huge pervert to Emiri. Sure she was a ninja but she had quit a long time ago and so her skills are rusty. It sometimes annoys her how Kakashi spies on her without her knowing. Or surprising her when he comes in with his presence masked. The last time he surprised her was when she was going for a shower.

* * *

_It was already 9 pm and still he wasn't home. She was beginning to worry something had happened to him. With all these worrying thoughts in her head she went for a shower to wash these thoughts away. She walked into the empty bathroom and took off her clothes and released her long strawberry blonde hair from the ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror with her clear blue eyes. She had often questioned herself why Kakashi liked her. She knew she wasn't ugly but never thought she was anything special. They had been childhood friends since forever. She looked at her figure. Her breasts were a good size and she was slim._

"_There are tons of girls prettier than me."_

_Kakashi, of course was spying on Emiri again. He enjoyed doing this ever since they had gotten together. In fact taking a shower, watching her look at herself in the mirror. Naked. He used his illusion technique to fool her. But when he heard her say, "There are tons of girls prettier than me" his heart sank a little. Though it was lifted (also the area below was lifted) with her next action. _

"_Time to check these."_

_She started to fondle her breasts. Yes she was but for a good reason. A thing that all women should do once a month is to check her breasts for lumps and bumps or any abnormality._

_Kakashi can feel the strain below. He wanted her to hurry into the steamy hot shower._

"_Ok everything fine."_

_She walked over to the shower and sighed with her eyes closed. It had been a long day worrying about Kakashi. She slid the door opened and stepped into the shower. Suddenly she felt heat, steam, the water and a familiar presence. Her eyes flicked opened to see her beloved. She heard his sexy deep husky voice and the pitter-patter of hot water on his back._

"_Hello stranger."_

_She realised where she was and that she was naked. Embarrassed she quickly turned around, covering her private areas. _

"_Kakashi! You scared me!"_

"_Awww my cute Emiri-chan are you still embarrassed of being naked in front of me?"_

"_I-I-I"_

"_You shouldn't be considering how much dirty things we do together…"_

"_Kakashi! How long have you been here?!"_

"_I just came home not too long ago… and I thought I'd surprise you in the shower."_

"_So you were watching me?"_

"_Yup… breast fondling is such a turn on."_

"_KAKASHI!"_

_He turned her around, pinning her and her arms against the shower's tiled wall. She shivered as she felt the coldness on her back._

"_Yes my love?"_

"_You should really stop spying and surprising me! You know I was so worried about you today! I thought something … bad… had happened…"_

_She dipped her head and rested it on his chest. He released her arms and encircled his muscular arms around her. _

"_I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you worried…"_

"_Stupid Kakashi…"_

_She felt her tears roll down her cheeks and wrapped her arms around Kakashi tightly. _

"_But don't think this made me forget. I still plan on doing what I was originally thinking."_

"_Huh?"_

_Her tears had stopped and she looked up at him in confusion. _

"_I love how innocent you are."_

_Suddenly, he (once again) pinned her to the wall, her arms above her head. Kakashi pressed his torso against hers, her cushiony breasts on his toned chest. He pried her legs opened with his in between hers. His aroused member was pressed against her, grinding her. _

_Kakashi loved it when she would moan his name._

"_mmm… Kakashi…"_

_Kakashi grabbed her ass and raised her up signalling her to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms holding onto his back. He slammed into her, the ecstasy rushing up her spine made her gasp and arch her back. Her nails scrapped across his back as she felt the pleasure increase. He moved in and out of her, her back rubbing against the tiled wall creating heat friction like what was happening down below._

"_Oh Kakashi… faster! Faster!"_

_He increased his speed as she ordered, and soon he could feel his climax._

_"Uh-uh-uh KAKASHI!" "Emiri!" Emiri came with Kakashi and they remained in that position until both had recovered their breaths._

_He let her legs down and slid out of her. Emiri rested against the wall, still in wonderland from their passionate sex session. Kakashi held her hand and pulled her close to him. He raised her chin and he closed in on her mouth. He placed his lips on hers, smiling against her lips before slipping his tongue for a love filled kiss. When they finally broke apart for breath, he swept away her strawberry blonde strands from her face and looked directly in her eyes._

_"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever set eyes on. These eyes will only appreciate you. You only because you're the one I love."_

* * *

Kakashi opened the door to see a very arousing sight. His desk was directly in front of the door. And she was on it. The scrolls and such were neatly place in a pile on the floor near the desk. The desk was one of those with a board at the back. She was on her hands and knees on top of the table, her ass in the air in front of the door. Her pink panties were in full view. She had her hair in messy bun, wore a white strapped top with a short frilly black skirt. She was peering down the gap between the desk and wall, searching. 

"Where is it?! I shouldn't have taken it off! It was my favourite ring as well! Forgive me Ayame …"

Kakashi smirked at this perfect opportunity. He stealthily took off her pink panties at lightening speed. She felt a light draft behind her and in curiosity she turned around.

"That's strange… no one is here…and the windows and door isn't opened…"

She turned back to her searching and Kakashi smiled silently to himself.

_Joys of invisibility technique._

He reappeared in the room and inched his way to her naked ass. He knelt on the floor, his face directly behind her entrances. He pulled his mask off.

"Goddammit… where is it?"

She gasped as she felt a sudden hot wet thing running up her slit and strong hands gripping on to her ass. Kakashi no longer hid his presence and Emiri was glad it wasn't some random pervert ninja that was sexually arousing her. Her hands collapsed, her head lying on its side. Kakashi's tongue ran up and down her slit, then to her clit, circling it.

"Mmmm…"

He took off his fingerless gloves and dived his fingers into her. She moaned as he thrust his two fingers in and out of her. Her hands were gripping onto the edges of the desk as she was being fucked by Kakashi's wonderful long fingers.

"uh-uh-uh!"

Kakashi started to trail his tongue higher and higher up. To her anus. This surprised her even more (if that was possible!) and she gasped at his move.

"Kakashi! No that's dirty!!"

He dug his tongue into her anus and licked it, still pumping her with his fingers. He took his other hand and entered her anus with his finger.

"Kakashi!"

Her liquid burst all over his hands and her entrance was completely wet with cum. She slid off the desk and turned around, leaning against the desk to face Kakashi just to see him lick her cum off his fingers.

"Mmmm delicious."

Emiri went bright red even though she was incredibly turned on by his seducing look in his eyes whilst licking her juices from his hand.

"Stop that! It's dirty…"

"You know you love it… making you ever so aroused… and no you're dirty."

"What?"

"You naughty dirty girl. Welcoming me home with that view. That great view."

She realised what kind of position she was when she was on the desk.

"I… was looking for the ring that Ayame gave me…"

"You could've just pulled the desk away from the wall… much easier…"

"I … I … Shut up!"

"But I don't mind, your ass was nice."

"Kakashi!-blush-"

Kakashi stepped closer, pressing his groin against hers. She could feel the hard beast waiting to be released and wanting relief. Kakashi took off his vest and shirt, his half nakedness bathed in the setting sunlight. His slight muscular build was so sexy to her and loved digging her nails into his back, just how Kakashi likes it. He lifted her up onto the desk, her perching on the edge. Her strap top was quickly removed and her breasts were restrained by something called a bra. He smiled at her lacy pink bra and her perfect milky breasts. His cool, rough but gentle hands ran up her back to the clasp and unhooked it with ease, letting her breasts free from its captor. Kakashi dove into her cleavage, running his tongue up and down it. He trailed it down to her right nipple and his right hand fondled her left breast. She moaned as his nibbled her nipple. Her hands were on the desk, supporting her up. She sat up properly and her hands reached for his trousers and she ran her hands up and down his groin area.

"Mmm…"

Was Kakashi's reply

She unzipped it and let it fall to the floor, Kakashi stepping out of the trouser legs. He stood there in his black boxers with white Konoha symbols on them. Yes he owned them… a black and white version of Naruto's boxers.

She took them off and once again Kakashi stepped out of them. His proud cock was in full view now. Although innocent, she loved sex. His large member inside her made her feel oh so good and made her feel as one with Kakashi. It was a special feeling. Making love to the one she loves. She would never bore of it. They had sex practically everyday when Kakashi wasn't on a mission, and yes you could say they were sex addicts but only of each other and no one else. To be honest, she's an innocent pervert(if there was such a thing.) When Kakashi gets out of the shower, him with his waist towel on, his hair towel dry and she sees it… it usually ends up in sex because she lacked self discipline.

Kakashi now took the hem of her skirt and slid them off. Now both of them were naked. Emiri giggled as she looked at his cock, proudly erected.

"Oh you want this and you know it."

"… I have to say I can't deny it."

Emiri gave him a cheeky smile and for that he had to give it to her. He pushed into her and she flung her head back. She lowered her self onto the desk, lying on her back. She raised her feet onto the desk, her knees bent. Kakashi grabbed onto her hips and pumped her in between her knees. She felt the desk thumping against the wall as she was being fucked on the desk. First time being fucked on his desk. The last place they haven't had sex in the house. They had sex everywhere. Anywhere in the house that they happened to be in and felt aroused at the time. She sat up again and let her legs dangle on off the desk. Kakashi stopped and understood that she wanted a change of position. He slid out as she jumped off the desk, bent over and lied front down on the desk with her feet firmly on the floor. Kakashi held her hips and slammed into her again making her moan.

"Oooohhhh… Kakashi…"

He picked up the pace again and fucked her hard. She gripped onto the table as the thrusts became quicker. Each thrust met with an "uh".

"uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh"

She could hear the moan from Kakashi, the sound of flesh smacking against each other, the sound of juices and the thumping of the desk that was in unison with her sounds.

"I- I can't- Kakashi!"

"Emiri!"

They both came together, their juices flowing out of each other. Kakashi pulled out slowly, leaving Emiri empty. Emiri stood up, still breathless when Kakashi held her hand and led her to their double bed.

"Now Kakashi… not another round."

Kakashi just beamed a smile like an excited boy at Christmas looking at special present, giving her the message "Yes"

"But Kakashi, we have to Gai's Christmas dinner party…"

He gave her the puppy dog eyes and the pout.

"… but Emiri…"

"No. I will not fall for that! I need self discipline."

"But I'm already hard again…"

He was right. How easily aroused he was. She knew her "self discipline barrier" had crumbled and really she was more than happy to skip Gai's dinner party and fuck the brains out of him.

"Oh well! It can't be helped can it! We'll just have to stay in tonight… what a shame."

"I think my Emiri has bloomed into a great perv."

"Hey! Fine you can just have sex with your hand and we'll go to Gai's dinner thing."

"Can you really resist me masturbating in front of you?"

"… I hate you Kakashi."

"Love you."

He pulled her down on top of him, onto the bed and she straddled him. She guided his cock and pushed down on it. They fitted together perfectly. Like a jigsaw. Kakashi held on to her hips as she went up and down. Emiri closed her eyes as she enjoyed the pleasure of rubbing friction inside her. Kakashi moved his hands up along her sides, which made her shiver, adding to the pleasure and held onto her shoulders before pushing her onto her back, into the missionary position. She gripped onto the sheets as he pumped inside her, wrapping her legs round his waist. The grinding friction was making Emiri climax, that familiar feeling in her stomach.

"Uh- Ka-ka…Kakashi!"

She came with Kakashi climaxing after her. Their mixed cum pouring out of Emiri when Kakashi pulled out. She panted as a breathless Kakashi rolled off her to her left. They slipped under the sheets and their inner hands intertwined each other as she rested her head on his shoulder. She was about to drift off to sleep when she felt Kakashi leave her bed. She sat up looking at Kakashi walking away from her.

"Kakashi?"

"I just remembered!"

"Huh? What?"

Kakashi went to his clothes drawer and looked behind him to see a curious Emiri.

"No peeking! Promise me to close your eyes!"

"Why?! I wanna know now!"

Well she also wanted to look at naked Kakashi.

"You'll know soon… but for now close your eyes!"

"Hai hai…"

She felt a pressure on her left side on the bed and she felt those gentle hands claiming her left.

"Stick your left hand in the air in front of you and spread out your fingers."

She obeyed and felt his hands leave her hand for a second before feeling something cool run down her finger.

"Open your eyes."

The cool thing was a silver ring with an engraved Konoha symbol slipped onto her wedding finger.

"It even says "Kakashi" inside your ring, my one has "Emiri"… do you like your new replacement ring?"

Emiri sat up and looked at the simple but meaningful ring.

"I… I love it…"

Her tears ran down her clear blue eyes as she stared at her ring. She was speechless. She felt surreal. Kakashi sat up and held her ringed hand and wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry…Will you do the honours my love?" holding bigger version of her ring. She smiled and in return slipped the ring on his wedding finger. He squeezed her left hand as she looked at him, making eye contact.

He smiled and asked,

"Do you want to be mine forever?"

"I do… but why choose me?"

She began to doubt Kakashi if he genuinely wanted to marry her. She didn't want to ruin his life for being with her. Her eyes were watering as she hardened her grip on his hand.

"Because I love you more than anything in the world and the only person that loves you the most. I know you love me more than anything in the world."

That statement astonished her and her tears had immediately stopped when she saw that reassuring smile.

"Why today?"

"It's Christmas. Your Christmas present."

She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck with Kakashi's hands gently resting on her hips. Her forehead rested on his forehead as she closed her eyes and smiled before saying:

"Kakashi, I love you."

"Merry Christmas"

The interlocked in a passionate kiss, the orange sky resting its light on the lovers through the windows, the sky blessing their union with snow.

-------------------------------------------------

They ended up going to Gai's dinner thing…

Kakashi was standing there in his best tux near the punch looking bored as usual whilst Emiri was talking to her friends. He really didn't want to be there. Then he saw Gai in his green jumpsuit with a bow tie at the collar and reindeer antlers made it even worse.

"KAKASHI! Our youth is running out! Let's have a competition! Even though she's your girlfriend… we can still have a love battle to win her heart! Whoever gets Emiri to marry them wins!"

"Way ahead of you" said Kakashi as he lifted his left hand to Gai.

"Oh…. OH MYGOD!"

Yes that horrible oh my god when Gai is in shock. Emiri knew it must've been Kakashi who made Gai say oh my god.

"…so how are things?"

"Hmm?"

"With Kakashi? Tell me all about it!"

"Well…Ayame… you know that ring you gave me for my birthday…my favourite one…"

"That really pretty butterfly one!"

"Yeah… I lost it…"

"EMIRI! How could you lose it!"

"I'm sorry! But … I got a new ring… it'll be my new favourite… and always will be…"

------------------------------------

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei!"

"Oh god…"

After the encounter with Gai, his students came to his side. Naruto was all smiley until he remembered the visual image inside his innocent mind that made him shiver.

_Will Sakura-chan and I do ... No no stop being dirty Naruto!_

Trying to shake it out of his mind, he caught a silver ring on his wedding finger.

"Kakashi-sensei… are you … ENGAGED?!" Naruto belted out.

Sakura and Sasuke eyes popped out when they saw the ring. This popular bachelor had gotten engaged.

"Stupid Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei just wanted to get home to propose to Emiri-nee-chan today and not bang her brains out!"

And why does everyone turn around to the attention flagging Naruto at the wrong moment? The two lovers just felt incredibly embarrassed and within a second, a silver haired ninja and a strawberry blonde woman were out of there. Running hand in hand and laughing all the way home in the snow falling sky. Wonder what they will do when they get home…

The two crashed into the apartment after fumbling for keys and hastily shut the front door. They were bound by a passionate kiss and the security of arms. Blindly within their love filled kiss they crashed onto the bed and Kakashi's hands dove in for her mounds. Obviously, Emiri was enjoying it but she must stop.

"Wait! Hold on a second!"

"What's the matter?"

"I haven't given you your present yet!"

"-pout- Give it to me tomorrow... for now..."

"No no! Today while it's still Christmas! Anyway how much energy do you have in a day ?!"

"Well that's what ninja training's for!"

Emiri got off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Kakashi, curious, wanted to peek but Emiri knowing his nature shouted, "NO PEEKING!"

Kakashi had to just wait on the bed... well while he was waiting he might as well strip. So now lying on the bed was a naked Kakashi awaiting his lover's return to their comfort pleasure world. The bathroom light went off and the door slid slightly opened with blue eyes peering over the edge. The sight of naked Kakashi made her blush and smile.

"Are you ready?"

"Yuuuuup... now what's my present?"

Emiri emerged from the door wearing something that would please any straight man.She wore red lacy lingeries with a white fluffy cat tail along with cute fluffy white cat ears. She got on the bed, looking into Kakashi's eyes seductively, crawling towards him. His you-know-what protruded rapidly in front of Emiri.

"Emiri I never knew you would have such kinkyness in you. Santa Cat... I love it."

"Well you deserve some kinkyness...Merry Christmas, Kakashi."

* * *

Yukii: Hope all you Kaka x OC fans liked it! It's pretty shit but meh i accept all criticism! 

Kakashi: Review!

Yukii: That was my line.

Kakashi: Stop complaining. I deserve a line in this!

Yukii: I'm not complaining! You took more than a line! More like t- (Kakashi waps out the sharingan and...) -thud- Yukii thus faints to the ground.

Kakashi: Yeah that's what'll happen if you argue with me or don't review! Ohohohohoho! Merry Christmas everybody!


End file.
